Hearts Twice Ramen
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Sekembalinya Naruto dari misi, muncul sebuah restoran! Dan Kedai Ichiraku yang ingin menyainginya pun membuat produk baru dengan Naruto sebagai sasaran mereka. Bagaimana juga dengan Sakura yang sangat ingin pergi ke restoran itu?... / for NaruSaku Fanday.


**Author: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto / Hearts Twice Ramen © Ryan Potlot**

**Timeline: Setelah keberhasilan Kedai Ichiraku membuat ramen diet.**

.●.●.●.

Hearts Twice Ramen

.●.●.●.

"Benarkah, Ino?"

"Kau kira aku berbohong?" Ino mulai menampakkan raut kesalnya. Tapi sebentar kemudian, matanya kembali bersinar dan tangannya saling menaut penuh rasa pesona. "Kami kemarin mendatangi restoran itu! Hidangannya benar-benar lezat... dan oh... rasanya benar-benar tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata."

Sakura lantas cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dasar sombong."

"Ini berkat Chouji, kau tahu? Kalau saja saat selesai misi dia tak tergoda dengan bau _steak_..."

"_Steak_, apa itu?"

"Itu lho, daging sapi yang dipotong tegak lurus dan dipanggang itu." Ino menjilat bibirnya. "Bahkan rasanya masih bisa kurasakan! Yah, walaupun kau tak akan pernah tahu makanan seperti _baso spaghetti_ atau _pizza_, ataupun yang lainnya."

"Aku juga akan pergi ke restoran itu! Lihat saja."

"Jangan sesumbar!" seru Ino lantang dengan nada mengejek. Sementara Sakura hanya berdecak kesal lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Semua itu berawal sejak kedatangan sebuah restoran di desa Konoha.

Karena makanannya yang tidak biasa, para shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha pun banyak menggandrungi restoran tersebut. Namun, sementara restoran itu telah beberapa hari muncul di Konoha. Naruto baru saja datang setelah menyelesaikan misinya.

"Selamat datang..." sambut Paman Teuchi dan Ayame.

Naruto tengah berada di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. "Paman... aku pesan satu porsi ramen miso!" Dan ia langsung saja duduk dan memesan. Tapi ada yang aneh, Ayame, wanita dari anak sang pemilik kedai tiba-tiba menyeringai padanya.

Sedikit bergidik, Naruto bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu masih menyukai Sakura, Naruto?..."

"E-eh!" Terkejut, Naruto lantas terperanjat dari tempat duduknya.

Ayame mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat ke arah Naruto. Kemudian berkata, "Kami punya menu baru yang pasti berguna untukmu."

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tubuh Naruto. "Aku hanya pesan semangkuk ramen."

Sekarang paman Teuchi yang lanjut berbicara, dengan nada khas penjual. "Jika kau beli ramen ini, Naruto. Kupastikan kau akan bisa bersama Sakura."

Naruto terpaku menelan ludahnya. Ketika dua pedagang ramen langganannya itu bersama-sama menyeringai lebar sambil mendesis—_belilaah_...

_Glup_...

Sekali lagi Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto terlihat sedang melompati satu atap rumah ke atap lain dengan raut wajah gembira. Entah apa yang telah terjadi.

Ketika sampai di seberang rumah kediaman Haruno. Naruto melempar sebuah kunai. Kemudian ia terkekeh senang, memandang kunainya yang menancap di sisi jendela. Sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

.●.●.●.

Sakura masih gerah mengingat percakapannya tadi dengan Ino. Ketika ia kembali pulang melewati jalan tempat restoran yang baru saja Ino sebut-sebut itu. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah kesal. Dia melihat sekilas, para pelanggan berhamburan keluar masuk dengan perut kenyang, lalu berujar, "Apa bagusnya sih bisa makan-makanan seperti itu," walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, saat ini dirinya tengah berulang kali menelan air liur. Dan akhirnya ia pun mendengus kesal, "Dasar sombong!"

Sebenarnya, Sakura bisa saja pergi ke tempat itu bersama Naruto dan Guru Kakashi. Tetapi, Guru Kakashi terlalu pelit dan Naruto sahabatnya bahkan sedang pergi menjalani misi.

Sakura hanya mampu mendesah berat.

Kemudian, saat Sakura sampai di rumahnya. Ia melihat, selembar kertas, melongok terkena angin dari luar jendela kamarnya.

Lantas Sakura cepat-cepat membuka daun jendela dan mengambil kunai yang menancap di sisinya. Ia diam sejenak memerhatikan kertas yang terikat pada kunai itu, lalu kemudian membacanya,

"_Sakura, ayo makan malam bersamaku. Ada makanan spesial yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Naruto._"

"Bukankah Naruto baru saja pulang dari misi?" pikir Sakura heran.

Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya, "Apa dia diberi banyak bayaran dalam misi kali ini?... Sehingga mengajakku pergi ke restoran?"

Lalu perlahan senyum merekah di wajah Sakura. Dia melonjak-lonjak dengan girang di kamar, hingga akhirnya jatuh terhuyung di atas tempat tidur.

Kemudian Sakura melihat keluar jendela. Hari masih terang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan gelap jika ia tidur sebentar.

Tetapi, sebelum nyenyak terlelap, Sakura bergumam. "Ah, sudah kuduga aku pasti akan ke restoran itu."

.●.●.●.

Kedai Ichiraku tutup, setelah kedatangan Naruto. Dari luar, tampak asap beraroma ramen mengumpul, lalu tersapu oleh hembusan angin.

Di dalamnya. Ternyata, sang pemilik kedai dan anak perempuannya tengah bereksperimen, membuat menu baru yang sebelumnya mereka sebutkan pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Paman Teuchi, yang saat itu sedang mengaduk kaldu kuah ramennya.

Ayame, anaknya, menyicipi dengan sendok kuah. Lalu menjawab, "Masih belum sempurna."

Paman Teuchi pun menghela napas berat. Sebelum kembali mengulangi meracik bumbu dan mengaduk panci panasnya.

"Jika ini berhasil, restoran saingan kita pasti akan kalah," ujar Ayame.

"Ya!..." Paman Teuchi menyahut dengan penuh semangat.

"Kita akan membuat _ramen pasangan kekasih_ ini sukses besar!" Dengan kobaran api semangat di mata Ayame. Tanpa sadar, dirinya pun telah berdiri di atas meja pelanggan.

Sementara, di restoran yang mereka sebut-sebut itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan penampilan muda sedang mendesah keenakan. Segelas anggur berada di tangannya. Dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Shizune, asistennya, memohon padanya untuk menyudahi kegiatannya yang memalukan itu.

"Ayo, Tsunade-sama... kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Jangan ganggu aku sekarang... kau tahu aku baru kalah judi, kan..." lantur Hokage yang tengah mabuk itu. "Mana sakenya!... cepat bawa kemari, kau... lambat!" racaunya lagi, sambil sesekali terdengar suara cegukan.

Di dalam dapur. Seseorang berkumis tebal dan memakai dasi kupu-kupu pada kerah setelan hitamnya—dia adalah pemilik restoran tersebut. Sedang menggerak-gerakkan jari dengan cepat, tampak sedang memberi instruksi. Sementara para pelayan hanya mengangguk dengan patuh.

Dan ketika pemilik restoran itu mengambil botol anggur dari dalam gentong penyimpanannya. Dia membubuhkan pula serbuk aneh ke dalamnya. Entah apakah itu gerangan, yang pasti dia menyeringai licik saat botol itu dibawakan oleh pelayannya menuju meja Tsunade.

.●.●.●.

Sakura terbangun. Tepat pada waktunya, di luar sudah mulai nampak gelap dengan langit jingga yang kian memudar. Maka segera, ia pun membawa badannya pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan mandi lama sekali. Sehingga saat selesai, pemandangan mempesona pun tampak. Sakura yang memakai kimono cantik, dijepit rambutnya, dan bersinar matanya.

"Oke, tak masalah jika ini disebut kencan," Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Asalkan aku bisa merasakan apa yang Ino katakan." Kemudian, Sakura mengepal kedua tangannya erat-erat di depan dada. "Yah, aku akan makan di restoran itu!"

Setelah meninggalkan rumah pun, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sakura. Membayangkan makanan apa yang akan ia rasakan sebentar lagi, membuat lidahnya kelu bergoyang.

Dan dengan secepat tenaga, Sakura pun berlari sambil menyincing kimononya. Hingga ia menemukan sosok Naruto sedang melenggang santai di jalan setapak dari arah losmennya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Sakura?" sahut Naruto, yang menoleh dengan heran. "Waah... tak kusangka kau akan datang!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah mengajakku, tentu aku harus datang." Sakura pun langsung melangkah ke depan, sambil berkata, "Ayo!"

Naruto menjadi tambah heran. Tapi, segera ia mengerti. "Rupanya Sakura telah duluan mencarikan tempat makan malam untuk kencan ini!" Naruto berhenti berjalan dengan wajah timbul semburat merah, sambil kembali membayangkan kata, "Kencan." Kemudian tiba-tiba ia terbahak dengan keras.

Sakura hanya terus tersenyum, lebar sekali. Pikirnya dalam hati. "Apa yang akan aku pesan nanti?... _steak_? Lalu, apa yang akan kuceritakan pada Ino?... aku akan beli banyak _steak_ dan membuatnya iri!"

Sementara mereka terbenam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Langkah kaki Sakura yang menuntun mereka menuju restoran pun akhirnya sampai.

Naruto telah berhenti sambil melihat ke sekeliling. "Ramai sekali," pikirnya. Lalu ia yang tak berniat masuk pun mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar. Mencari tempat yang nyaman. Namun, Sakura yang berada di depannya. Tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. Seketika itu ia terperanjat.

"Ki-kita masuk ke dalam?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ragu ke arah restoran.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura yang melirik Naruto heran. "Bukankah kau mau mengajakku makan malam di sana?"

"Makan malam di sana?" Naruto mematung, bertanya-tanya. "Jadi itu juga tempat makan!..."

"Ya. Tunggu... apa maksudmu? Kau tak tahu?"

Naruto menelan ludah, menatap Sakura yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia benar-benar cantik!" pikir Naruto, yang saat itu kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Hei?..." Suara Sakura kembali terdengar, menuntut jawaban.

"Yah... sebenarnya aku memang ingin mengajakmu makan malam," kata Naruto gelagapan. "Tapi bukan di sana."

"Lalu?"

Lantas Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gulungan dari dalam kantung senjata ninjanya. "Kita mencari tempat untuk makan ramen yang ada dalam gulungan ini."

Tak kalah terkejut dari Naruto sebelumnya. Berulang kali Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto dan kertas gulungan yang dipegangnya. Lalu teriakan pun menggelegar, "Apaa!..."

Naruto di depan Sakura langsung terperosok kaget ke dalam semak-semak. Kemudian, saat berusaha bangkit, dilihatnya Sakura telah membeku diam dengan mata kosong dan mulut ternganga. "Tapi masih tetap cantik," pikir Naruto, yang tercekat tanpa sanggup berkata-kata.

Lalu perlahan, dengan bibir gemetar. Naruto mencoba berbicara, "Ra... ramen... ichiraku..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Sakura masih membeku diam.

Naruto pun melanjutkan, "I... ini produk baru ramen ichiraku." Lalu ia diam sebentar, bertingkah gugup. "Aku sudah memesannya... ini khusus untukmu, Sakura!" Dan akhirnya ia nyengir dengan puas.

"BAKAAAA...!"

Naruto pun melayang di udara. Lalu lenyap dalam gelapnya langit malam.

Tetapi, sebuah kertas gulungan sempat terjatuh. Di atas bukit gulungan itu tersingkap dan menampakkan mantra yang terdapat di dalamnya.

_Pooff_~

Lalu dalam gumpalan asap. Muncul dua mangkuk ramen dengan asap tipis mengepul, menandakannya masih hangat. Di dalamnya, terdapat mi yang bergelung membentuk hati dan kaldu kuah penuh lauk di tengah-tengahnya, juga tikar bambu berpersegi panjang yang menjadi alas.

Kuah ramen itu berwarna kemerahan, dengan telur rebus di tengah-tengah dan lembaran daging menyelimutinya. Dan dua mangkuk ramen yang sama persis itu, menyerupai dua bentuk hati yang tampak berkilau ketika tertimpa seberkas sinar bulan.

Betapa romantisnya.

Kertas gulungan itu nampaknya bekerja dengan amat baik. Membuatnya tetap sempurna. Naruto bahkan belum lama menikmati keindahan ramennya, ketika Ayame menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat menyimpan ramen itu ke dalam kertas gulungan. Ide konyol yang berakhir baik.

Namun, sayang Sakura tak sempat melihatnya. Dia yang sekarang masih berada di dekat restoran. Melangkah lemas dengan mata yang seakan berulang kali berputar dengan tulisan "bodoh dan menyedihkan". Hingga dirinya tiba-tiba berhalusinasi; orang-orang membayanginya dengan tatapan mata mengejek yang persis sama seperti tatapan Ino kepadanya saat itu.

Kemudian saat Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari, suasana di belakangnya yang tiba-tiba gaduh. Bahkan, meskipun ada debu yang menyeruak seperti ada bangunan runtuh. Dia tetap sama sekali tak menoleh atau pun menghiraukannya.

.●.●.●.

"Bagaimana, Naruto... kau berhasil?" tanya Paman Teuchi, di sela kegiatannya mengelap mangkuk.

"Yah... aku gagal..." jawab Naruto, lemas.

Di sebelah Paman Teuchi. Naruto sempat melihat Ayame tengah terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya. Naruto pun tersenyum sinis, itu pasti karena penampilannya. Ia melayang sangat jauh hingga mendarat dengan kasar ke pepohonan lalu jatuh ke tanah dengan dataran miring dan terguling ke danau. Saat ini pun pakaiannya masih basah kuyup dengan seongok daun teratai menempel di atas kepalanya.

"Aku menyesal mengikuti saranmu." kata Naruto dengan tatapan bersungut pada Ayame.

Ayame berjengit dengan tampang sinis.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau sudah membayar banyak untuk ramen itu," kata Paman Teuchi. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau makan ramen sepuasnya?"

"Sepuasnya?" Naruto bertanya girang dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ya, sepuasnya." Paman Teuchi tersenyum menghibur. "Untuk mengganti kerugianmu. Lagipula, restoran itu telah ditutup sekarang."

Lalu dengan wajah datar, Ayame menghidangkan ramennya. "Silahkan..."

Naruto memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan mengejek. Lalu bertanya sambil menghisap mi-nya, "Kenapa ditutup?" Sejenak dahinya berkerut. "Padahal Sakura kelihatan sangat ingin ke sana."

"Yah... semula Nona Tsunade senang restoran itu didirikan, karena sangat menyukai araknya..."

"Mereka menyebutnya anggur, ayah," Ayame membetulkan.

"Arak anggur memang nama yang tak biasa, aku yang sudah tua sulit mengingatnya." Ayame tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Nah, ternyata... pemilik restoran itu adalah mata-mata dan komplotannya yang menyamar menjadi pelayan. Tapi yang luar biasa adalah, Hokage kita yang meruntuhkan restoran itu hanya dalam sekali hentakkan!" Paman Teuchi kemudian tergelak. "Hebat sekali, bukan?"

Naruto hanya menyeruput sisa kuah ramennya, lalu dengan penuh sukacita... _WHAAAHH_~ dia bersendawa dengan nikmat.

●●●**FIN : Thanx for read and review.**


End file.
